A Promise
by Bassoonator
Summary: Chihiro, a studying primary school teacher, finds her life upside down when she receives a letter from the Spirit World, revealing that her old friend, Haku, is dying. With her last chance to see him dwindling, Chihiro finds herself in the Spirit World. But why is Lin acting so strange? Will Haku and Chihiro's love be rekindled? Or will Haku die before they can even try?
1. Chapter 1

"Keiya, get off of the floor please!"

"But Miss Chihiro, I'm a dragon!"

The small Japanese child let out a mighty roar and wormed his way around the room, pretending (and perhaps abusing the term) to be a dragon, causing his class mates to giggle. The pre-school teacher smirked, kneeling beside the child.

"Well now, Mr Dragon, I think it's time for our nap time." Several children left out a loud 'aw' in reply but near immediately, the twenty or so children moved from their various places in their room and shuffled to remove their mats from the cupboard. Within five minutes the children, including Keiya the dragon, were beginning to fall asleep. Chihiro smiled, settling into her seat beside them, admiring the innocence on their faces in their slumber.

It hadn't been that long ago since Chihiro herself had been in school - just a few years in fact. Chihiro was in the middle of getting her bachelor in education, allowing her to teach the children full time. She was on the last day of her practical exam after two long, hard and exciting weeks of teaching the kids. Parents began assembling outside of the classroom, trying to take a peak at their little angels sleeping and Chihiro smiled - she could definitely grow used to this.

Two minutes onward, the clock struck twelve thirty and a small bell awoke the children who grouchily moved from their mats. Waiting for permission to leave, Chihiro smiled, looking at their sleepy faces.

"Have a good afternoon!" Chihiro sighed as she waved good bye, trying to memorise each and every child's face before they left her for the final time. One of the quieter girls, Rina, looked up at Chihiro from beneath her large glasses and beamed up.

"Thank you for teaching us, Miss Chihiro!" The children all turned as they overheard the conversation and realisation dawned upon their faces.

"Thank you, Miss Chihiro!" voices called out at her before the children all rushed over, hugging her legs. Chihiro felt tears prick in her eyes as she grinned down at the children.

"You're very, very welcome! I'll miss you all very much!" The children slowly disassembled.

"Will we see each other again?" Keiya, the dragon boy asked, looking up at her with large brown eyes. "Please? Promise?"

Chihiro blinked, the words bringing a sense of deja vu upon her. "Promise," she whispered, extending her pinkie to the boy who grinned up at her before scrambling away to his awaiting father who wrapped his arms around the child tightly. Chihiro watched as the remaining children left with their parents, waving good bye with gentle smiles.

Chihiro began packing up the mats that some of the children had abandoned, placing them back in their rightful boxes. Chihiro had changed quite a lot in the past nine, nearing ten years since she'd left the Spirit World. Of course, how could she not? Along with puberty, she'd changed from a naive and clumsy girl to an intelligent and... well, still clumsy woman.

Her features however, had changed very little. She still had her same pale complexion with her soft mocha coloured eyes, lashed by thick lashes. Her hair, once long and straight had grown out to nearing her waist and was now wavy and healthy with a glossy appeal about it. Chihiro had grown quite signifcantly also, growing into her form. She was thin framed and stood at around 5'6, an unfairly slanted compromise between her 5'4 mother and 6'1 father. Chihiro, in all, had grown to be quite a pretty woman, complimented by her quiet, tentative nature.

After the last of the mats were put away, Chihiro sat once more in the 'teacher' chair, sighing at the empty class room. Her prac was over - she could rest easily for the remainder of the year, save for a couple more essays. She looked down at her desk, removing the name tag she had placed on the desk to help the children remember. She held it in her small hands, smiling. Yes, she would certainly miss this place. She looked at the large pile of papers she'd collected that needed to be taken home and sighed, picking up the pile and locking the door as she left the room for the final time.

Minutes later, Chihiro found herself at home; the short walk from her home to the school made it the perfect job for her when she got her bachelor. She had considered many jobs, even those that required leaving town, yet the idea didn't compel her as the little, battered old school did. She opened her front door with her key, wafting in the aroma that blasted her.

Following the scent, Chihiro made her way to the kitchen where Yuko stood, preparing lunch. She looked up at her daughter, smiling.

"Chihiro! Hi, how was work?" Chihiro pat the paper work in her arm.

"It was good. I'm sad to leave."

Yuko nodded in understanding, patting her daughter's shoulder. "You'll be working in no time."

Chihiro bowed her head with an appreciative smile before walking up the stairs that led to her room.

Her room was somewhere between what you'd expect of an adult and of a teenager, still a rather awkward medium. Her walls were decorated with white wall paper, complimenting the white furniture scattered around the room. On her bookshelf opposite her bed, her high school books still remained, sorted out by age and than size with her college books - which funnily enough, in the two years, had used more books than in the entire five years of high school, lined up neatly a shelf below. The entire room had an innocent glow about it with the large amount of white or pastel furniture but was slowly becoming replaced with maroons, browns and reds, giving it a more mature look.

Chihiro set her paperwork on her desk, seating herself and sighing, preparing to look through the paperwork. Several were the various artwork the children had presented her. She smiled as she looked at each one, pausing for a moment longer to stare at the drawing Keiya had given her of a grey dragon with a green mane. She exhaled a long breath, putting the drawing below the others and putting them to the side. After storing her paperwork needed for college and separating the loose ends of her practical, she neared the end of the pile gratefully. Only one item remained - a single envelope addressed to a '_Miss Ogino Chihiro.' _Chihiro frowned, trying to remember accepting an envelope from a child or parent but she came up blank.

With a quick slice of the envelope, Chihiro held the letter in her hands, feeling the unusually rough texture of the paper in her hands. The letter - more like sandpaper than any paper she knew of - was short and written in a near illegible hand writing. Chihiro once again scoured her memory for taking a letter from one of the children but nothing came up again. Finally, she settled deeper into her chair and read the letter.

She read it once, twice, three times. The words didn't sink in immediately. She sat there stagnant for several minutes, staring at the paper, trying to process the information. She once again scanned the letter, her heart pounding.

_"To the lovely Chihiro, my name is Yori Taichi and I'm from the Spirit World which I'm sure you remember. _

_I assume you also remember a certain river spirit named Kohaku. He doesn't know I'm writing this so I will keep it blunt - he is extremely and fatally ill._

_ It may be upon your best interests to visit him soon if you'd ever like to see him again. I say this as lightly as I can. He is no longer living at the bathhouse but I'm sure if you speak to any of the staff, they will more than gladly lead you in the right direction of his whereabouts. I look forward to meeting you if and when you arrive. _

_Kind regards, _

_Yori Taichi.'_

Chihiro felt the paper fall out of her shaking hands. Of course she remembered - how could she forget the best days of her life to date? The Spirit World lured several emotions within Chihiro which she had ignored for the decade since she'd been there. Yet she found herself considering this strange world she'd avoided since: how was Granny and No-Face getting on? Had Boh grown to be a child? Had Lin settled down or left the bathhouse? Had she finally gotten on that train? A sad smile fell upon Chihiro's face: she had missed them. Missed them so desperately.

It had been so long since she'd been with them and the idea of seeing them again had seemed... absurd. Near impossible. Ludicrous. The image of Haku rose in her mind and she squinted the image away as she had done so often in the past whenever she thought about him. Which unfortunately, was frequent, even at nineteen. There had just been chemistry... some uncertain attraction to him she could not understand at the ripe age of ten yet now she knew that term all too well.

Love.

The love she still felt even today that caused her to feel guilty when she'd find another guy attractive. The love that made her cry for several nights as she wondered why Haku had never visited her.

The worst type of love.

It was the unrequited love, the love that made her dependable on a man she didn't think she'd ever see again. The love that caused Chihiro to start sobbing at that very moment, pulling the letter from the ground to her chest.

Dying! He was dying. 'Fatally ill' meant dying - there was no alternative. She could understand Haku not keeping his promise _almost _- she could understand the promise escaping his lips to get rid of her. But she could not understand him dying. She could not tolerate it.

"Chihiro, lunch is ready!" Yuko called up. Chihiro attempted to steady her breathing, wiping away the tears that had soaked her face. She would have to leave soon, she realised. Immediately if she could. After Dad comes home perhaps. Chihiro stood up, popping the letter into the pocket of her jacket before walking downstairs. She sat beside her mother, tucking her legs neatly beneath the table, smiling in appreciation for her meal. Her chest felt heavy as she settled down and it was only with great force that she didn't avoid her mother's gaze.

Yuko looked at her worriedly, taking Chihiro's hand in her own. "Is everything alright?"

Chihiro stared at her mother's compassionate face and felt hot moisture threaten to spill from her eyes again. "Everything's perfect," she whispered, taking a bite into her rice ball. Yuko stared at her daughter for few more moments before nodding and letting go of her daughter's hand, beginning her lunch. After the meal, Chihiro took their plates to the sink before beginning to wash them.

"Don't worry about it, Chihiro," Yuko smiled, nudging her daughter out of the way. "I know my daughter and you have something on your mind so you just some time to yourself, alright?. You can come talk to me when you're ready."

Chihiro stared at her mother with doe eyes, touched. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around her mother, careful not to wet her with her soapy hands "Thanks ma."

Chihiro returned to her bedroom and grabbed the largest bag she could find, her mind set. The finality of her plan pulled the weight off of her shoulders.

She had to leave immediately. She had finished most of her uni work - the rest would have to wait. Chihiro packed a small suit case of clothes and feeling guilty, a few of the books she would need for her next assignments before looking down at herself - she had looked lovely this morning, dressed in a lovely pink and white summer dress with a white jacket however through out the day with children, quite a bit of crying and becoming creased as she sat, she decided to shower and change before her father returned home from work.

She stripped herself, careful to leave the letter on top of her bed, and moved into a warm shower to comfort herself and sighed into the steaminess of the shower, closing her eyes. Eventually, she felt her skin wrinkle and grumbled, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Nothing worse than wrinkly skin. Putting on her most comfortable bra - god knows when she'd be able to change again, knowing the Spirit World - and underwear, Chihiro moved to her closet, staring at the clothing, unsure. Did she need to impress anybody?

_'Do you _want_ to impress anybody?' _a sarcastic voice bit into her head.

Chihiro chewed her lip, a dash of pink spreading across her cheeks before deciding on an outfit that she liked and wouldn't be blown up in the inevitable harsh winds of the Spirit World. Pulling on a pair of black shorts and a figure fitting white top with lace mesh covering her shoulders and upper back where the material became transparent. Chihiro then added socks and shoes to the equation and nodded at her reflection as she hiked up her long, thick hair into a ponytail. As if fate, her father's car loudly pulled into the driveway. Chihiro stared with large eyes at her reflection. Breaking the news to her parents would be no easy task.

Walking downstairs with her bright pink suit case Chihiro set the suitcase to the side of the couch and settled into the comfortable leather material. Yuko looked up from the book she had been reading and seeing the suitcase, set it down with a conflicted expression. Akio made his grand appearance then, walking through the door. He grinned from ear to ear as soon as he noticed his loving wife stand before him. "Yuko!"

The two embraced with out any other words, smiling at each other as if nobody else existed. Finally, their trance broke and Akio turned his attention to Chihiro who he welcomed with an equally large grin. "My baby girl," he walked up to her and bent down to kiss his head.

Chihiro returned the smile halfheartedly. "Hi Dad."

Akio turned his attention to the suitcase and frowned, looking at Yuko before settling in the couch opposite Chihiro. "What's up, baby doll?"

Yuko made her way over also, sitting beside her husband and taking his hand in her own, worry obvious on her face.

"It's not... I mean, it is... well, I suppose it isn't for you..." Chihiro stuttered, unable to get her words out. Akio scratched his head, looking confused. "I need to go to my my friend. I don't know when I'll be back. H-he-he's, um." Chihiro swallowed, closing her eyes. "He's dying and I need to... say good..." Tears erupted from Chihiro's attempted pokerface and she rested her face in her palms, hiding from her parents who stared at each other with a mixture of fear and grief.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry," Yuko whispered, moving to comfort her daughter who felt herself being cradled into her mother's chest.

Akio exhaled, nodding. "We'll support you no matter what Chihiro. You take as long as you need to - we'll be right here waiting when you come back, okay?"

Chihiro nodded, pulling out of her mother's embrace to wipe her eyes. "Thank you." The three remained silent before Yuko let out a quiet noise, sounding oddly like a sob.

Chihiro turned to see her mother in tears and suddenly, the entire household was crying and embracing. "I don't want you to leave me," Yuko cried in her daughter's shoulder.

In turn, Chihiro cried out, "I don't want to leave you either ma."

"Ma?!" Akio cried, his cry offputting due to his usually happy-go-lucky personality. "What about pa?" Chihiro moved to hug her father who sniffled, holding both his wife and child in his arms.

"I love you guys," Chihiro whispered.

"We love you," Akio and Yuko replied together, smiling at each other.

Chihiro pulled out of their embrace, reaching for tissues before wiping her face which felt wetter than when she'd had a shower. "I have to go now."

"Do you need money? A ride? You've got your phone in case of emergencies?" Yuko asked earning a shoulder rub from Akio who shushed her.

Chihiro smiled gently, sniffling. "I'm good. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?" The two nodded.

"Chihiro," Akio's voice called out as she carried her suit case out. "You give that boy a good send off, okay?"

Chihiro looked back at her adoring parents with a small smile. They were holding each other tightly, their hands interlocked. They'd be just fine with out her.

Chihiro felt more tears about to spill and nodded. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love sappy stuff. I'm so sorry you had to endure that with me, haha! I think I got a little carried away but Yuko and Akio are fun to write so oh well. Anyway, so this fic is a redo of my last fic (now deleted) called 'A Promise' which didn't really take off and I found it a little too patchy to continue so I've planned out this fic and in the hopes you'll like it, plan to continue it to a ripe old age. If you could please review to let me know you want me to continue it before I bother writing up another chapter, I'd be super appreciative. Anywho, I hope ya'll had an amazing Christmas/Hanukkah/various other holiday and have an amazing new year. xx


	2. Chapter 2

The tunnel appeared even more frightening in the afternoon light than it had ten years ago. And funnily enough, she remembered the tunnel being a lot more friendly looking.

_Stop it Chihiro, _she chided herself. _You can do this._

The foliage around the tunnel was thick and dense, much more so now than it had been so many years ago. The double sided statue still remained, not looking to have aged at all except for a few cracks down the bottom of the statue. Chihiro felt the breeze pick up slightly, the wind inviting her in. She shuddered, suddenly regretting not grabbing her jacket. Finally, after a lot of self coaching, Chihiro stepped into the tunnel and walked as close to the middle as possible, fear rippling through her.

She tried desperately to keep her mind off of the dark shadows she believed she had seen upon the walls, thinking back to the letter. Who was this Taichi person and why did she believe him? Why was there no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth? She chewed her lip as she pondered this, walking past the empty train station to where she finally noticed light in a short distance. She fastened her pace slightly, relieved to feel the setting sun on her face. She admired the field she had ended up in for a moment, taking in the sight of the long, healthy green grass and the various colours the Spirit World's setting sky portrayed. There were combinations of purples, blues and greens mixed into the darkening blue sky, seemingly so much more beautiful than the plain yellow, orange and red sunsets Chihiro often saw at home. She walked through the thick grass and moved past the stones, remembering her father's comments about how a river must have been there.

_If only you knew, _Chihiro thought bitter sweetly. She had watched the water spill up the rocks, even watched as a boat brought the spirits home from their various locations. She followed the footpaths through the restaurants and empty stalls, the pleasant aromas of food not meant for her making her stomach grumble happily. Chihiro watched as the sky darkened and closed her eyes for a split second.

_"You shouldn't be here! Leave, now!" a voice commanded her. Chihiro turned her head from her place overlooking the train station. _

_"What?" she had asked, confused, taking in the boy's features. He looked so young and small with his green hair just above shoulder length and his eyes holding a broken innocence. _

_"It's almost dark! Leave!" his voice had risen, his eyes looking up at the sky. "Before it gets dark. Go!"_

_Chihiro looked at the stranger, conflicted. Panicked, she had ran, looking back to the see stranger staring after her also, a strange look upon his face._

Chihiro felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her as she climbed up the stairs that she remembered so vividly. It alarmed her how clearly she remembered those insignificant moments in the Spirit World after so long of pushing the memories back, pretending they didn't exist. Uncanny how she could still see feel the tingle in her fingers from their fare well. _Haku, _she thought, slowing down her pace as she reached the familiar wooden bridge. _I'm coming._

She hurried along the bridge, pressing her hand against the familiar safety rail, eyes glazed over.

_"Will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked, her hand curled in Haku's. He answered with out thinking._

_"Sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Chihiro, who although had become an even headed and forgiving person, still felt a twinge in her heart after so long of waiting. She still felt the heaviness of the nights she'd spent staring out her wind for a hopeful glimpse of her dragon, still felt the pain in her heart knowing he'd given her an empty promise. Yet she couldn't find it in her to be angry - simply put, she no longer felt the attachment to the dragon she had felt as a child. She did however feel the need to say thank you to him for the many times he had saved her and if necessary... good bye. Instantly Chihiro felt her hand on her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

Finally, Chihiro had reached the entrance to the bathhouse. She paused, admiring the intricate architecture that went into the building before walking into the entry way, greeted by the sound of laughing and chatter as the workers ran around the bathhouse. Chihiro let out a sigh of relief - perhaps she didn't smell as bad as last time. She pet down her shirt, pleased, only to feel eyes boring into her and silence fall across the building.

"A human?" a yuna interrupted the silence. Then chaos broke out.

A frog spirit circled her, hopping closer and closer to her face. Chihiro's heart pounded as she stood as still as humanly possible. The workers and dirty customers all rambled angrily, questions and fears spoken about Chihiro's arrival.

"This one looks familiar," the frog spirit announced, sniffing her feet. "Much bigger than the last one. Perhaps this one is her mother."

Chihiro frowned at that, furrowing her eyes brows. How could they forget that ten years had passed? And more importantly, how could they not recognise her? Chihiro remained silent, searching desperately for a familiar face. At this point, even the familiar turnip spirit would do. As if answering her thoughts, Lin entered the main hall where the customers and staff were gathered, a deep scowl set in her face. She hadn't aged a day since the last time Chihiro had seen her - her hair had not grown or been cut and her face showed no signs of a decade passing at all. Lin met Chihiro's eyes and immediately, her scowl grew and she sneered at her.

"What's going on?" Lin demanded, staring straight at the lingering frog spirit.

"A human!" was the frog spirit's intelligent and descriptive response. Lin rolled her eyes and closed the distance between herself and Chihiro, looking her up and down with as straight an expression as ever.

Lin paused, staring straight into Chihiro's eyes. "Sen?"

Chihiro felt a weight off of her shoulders as the woman's scowl become a puzzled look. "Hi Lin."

"Sen!" Lin threw her arms around the nineteen year old, gripping her tightly against her. "I've missed you! Everybody, this is the girl from before! She's all grown up!"

Gasps of astonishment and some flattering "oohs" passed through the air as the customers and staff moved away, continuing on with their jobs, satisfied they were in no immediate danger. The frog spirit hovered a while longer, unsure, but continued on his way, conflict clearly written on his face. Lin held Chihiro in her arms for at least a couple of minutes, refusing to budge.

"You're never leaving again," Lin instructed, squeezing Chihiro before allowing her to breathe. Chihiro smiled, shaking her head.

"I don't know about that," Chihiro laughed. Lin grumbled something incomprehendible before pulling back from Chihiro, allowing each other to get a better look at one another. Lin remained the same, dressed in her unfathomably horrid pink uniform and bare feet, her mousy brown hair still allowed to float around her ears and back. She bared no signs of aging, looking far closer to Chihiro's age than she did a thirty five odd year old woman. Chihiro remindered herself to ask Lin about her age, interested in the details.

"Sen," Lin brought back Chihiro's attention. "You've gotten big." Lin grinned, pulling her arm towards the elevator. "Bird brain, I'm going on break!" Lin called out to the crow-spirit at the entrance of the bathhouse who sneered in response, flapping his wings.

Lin and Chihiro moved down to the bottom floor of the bathhouse as Lin bubbled on. "And you're really pretty now - not like how you were when you were ten." Lin laughed to herself, reminiscing. "You were a worrisome little brat..."

Chihiro laughed at that, thinking back to the numerous days she'd spent with Lin, Kamaji and Haku, amused by the thought. "I was quite a whiny child..."

"Quite?" Lin retorted, laughing. Together, they walked into the boiler room, greeted by the sound of yelling and crashing.

_Nothing new then, _Chihiro thought slyly as she turned to see Kamaji, her makeshift grandfather, yelling at the sootballs to hurry up. The tiny balls of dirt made mouse like sounds before continuing on their work, stopping only to briefly stare at Lin in the hopes of an early dinner.

"Kamaji!" Lin shouted, trying to get the attention of the spider-spirit. "Look who came for a visit!"

The large spirit turned slowly, arms still working as he looked at Chihiro with rather bored eyes. Chihiro waited - and slightly prayed - for Kamaji to remember her. The plain eyes of the spirit bored into her, not allowing any emotion out of him. After nearly a minute of waiting, when Chihiro was close to giving up, about to introduce herself, Kamaji opened his mouth.

"Sen?" the nickname hung in the air as Kamaji stared, his face appearing slightly puzzled.

Chihiro grinned, running up to the spirit. "Hi Kamaji!"

Kamaji still seemed stunned as the human wrapped her arms around him but after half a moment, pulled the girl to him tighter, exhaling. "You're so big?" Chihiro laughed into his back, the statement sounding more like a question than anything else. "It can't have been more than a couple of years since we saw you last..."

Chihiro looked up at Kamaji with her large brown eyes and grimaced slightly. "It's been nearly ten years, Kamaji." That got a gasp from Lin who had settled onto the floor, having wrapped her long legs beneath her body.

"I thought I'd be long out of here by now," Lin muttered, looking quite delicate at that moment. Chihiro felt guilt well in her stomach. As if Lin were a child, Chihiro put her arm on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"So, how have things been?"

And so the conversation carried on for what must have been an hour. They asked her millions of questions, wanting to know everything right up from primary school until university, demanding a full recap.

After just a couple of questions however, Chihiro began to fade into the atmosphere. Thanking the heavens for Kamaji's picky eating, Chihiro swallowed a rice ball before continuing on with the questions, feeling her body become whole once more. Lin pestered her about Chihiro's supposed love life and at that moment, Kamaji took it upon himself to return to work.

"Non existent," Chihiro laughed, swatting Lin as the weasel spirit moved in closer.

"Seriously? Nobody?"

"You can't talk!" Lin twisted her face at the low blow, grumbling profanities. The conversation grew to an end yet Chihiro knew it was far from over. Should she ask? Or would they offer the information she longed for so desperately?

"About Haku..." Chihiro silently blessed the heavens for Lin's big, uncontrollable mouth as she met Lin's eyes, waiting. "I'm sure you're wondering... well, why you're here. I mean, we expected you to come eventually but we didn't have much planned as to... well, what to say."

Chihiro watched as Lin uncomfortably shuffled from her spot on the dusty floor, her eyes conflicted yet her face remaining solemn. Kamaji, in comparison, simply worked, focusing rather than being roped into the dreaded conversation.

Lin continued to babble on, unsure on how to begin. Chihiro took a deep breath before speaking. "What's wrong with him, Lin?"

Lin looked up, mid word and pressed her lips into a firm line. Chihiro found it difficult to look at Lin without her usual sarcastic bubbliness. It was almost intolerable to see her friend so shaken up. "He's dying, Sen... He's, well... he hasn't got long left. I don't know the exact details - Tai won't let us anywhere near him but, I mean... well, nobody was worried at first. He's been sick over a year after all so we all just assumed he was-"

Chihiro's eyes seemed to grow three sizes as she stared at Lin. "Did you just say... he's been sick _a year? _And you didn't think to, I don't know, tell me sooner? So that I'd have slightly more time than what remains?" Chihiro felt her heart pound in her chest, a sudden prick in her eyes making her look away, breathing in and out slowly.

Lin stared at Chihiro, biting her lip. "We just... weren't sure if you would... well, _want _to know. But Haku, he's been getting worse instead of better so Tai just sent you the letter, hoping that perhaps you would come."

Chihiro allowed the information to seep in, feeling her heart and hands shaking. Despite this, her voice was calmer than she expected. Placidly, she whispered, "is there a cure?"

Lin tried to avoid Chihiro's dark gaze as she answered. "Not that we've found."

Chihiro felt empty, her chest weighed down by a new sadness that she couldn't ignore. Haku was going to die.

She knew when she came on this trip that that was more than likely and in all honestly, she hadn't even noticed herself having any hope for a cure and yet she sat there, her arms wrapped around her small frame with a feeling of hopelessness within her. "Please take me to him."

Lin and Kamaji shared a glance, deciding whether or not Chihiro was a flight case or not but nodded together. "I'll take you to him after my shift, okay? Stay with Kamaji." Without another word or protest, Lin left the boiler room, leaving Chihiro sitting on the ground, feeling both upset and confused. She couldn't shrug the feeling that there was something else going on - something that Lin did not tell her. Something that made Kamaji not talk during the entire difficult conversation. She allowed her head to sag into her palms, waiting for the time to pass as she waited for Lin.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter. The good stuff is happening next chapter so I thought I'd give you a shorter chapter to keep you hanging on a little, hehe. Anyway, please please review so I know what I'm doing right/wrong/if you want me to continue this. With some luck, I hope to have another chapter out before the end of the week but we'll have to see how the week treats me.

Have a great new years. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Haku had been staying at a large, empty building a short walk from the bathhouse. The building had once had plans, even dreams. Pain had been invested into the heavy set, green building. Pain that now became useless.

"Tai," Haku croaked from his resting place on the floor, slowly retracting from his dragon form. His fern coloured hair which had grown quite long, past his shoulders, clung uselessly to his neck and forehead with sweat, the gentle waves clamming to Haku for dear life. His face, horrifying, was a far too pale colour, his lips dry and white and his eyes... lifeless.

Tai, a large bear spirit, moved towards him sluggishly and bent his large frame down, resting a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Yes, Haku?" Haku looked up at the man with latte-coloured eyes, the concern radiating out of them.

"When I di-" Haku began but before he could even think to get the words out, his face turned a pale green and he turned around, coughing up the remains of his breakfast as well as a dark green substance. Tai held onto Haku's shoulders, even going as far as to push Haku's hair out of his way. For many, people may have squirmed, blanched or even gagged beside Haku yet over the year and a half of illness, Tai had become accustomed to Haku's disease. How could _he _complain when he was healthy as can be?

Haku breathed deeply, his body trembling, moving away from his mess to stand up. "I need to mop, I-I'm sorry." Tai squeezed Haku's shoulders, shaking his head.

"You rest, I've got it." Haku looked up at Tai, his eyes expressing a deep sadness and appreciation as he pushed himself up to walk over to his bed. Near immediately, he found his eyes closed and himself in slumber.

Tai mopped up the vomit, unable to ignore his anxiety about Haku's bodily fluids being green. Tai washed his hands before running his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing.

_Please hurry Chihiro, _Tai thought to himself as he watched his sleeping friend, still trembling.

Chihiro awoke with a start, her eyes fluttering against the dark room. _I fell asleep, _Chihiro chatised herself, angry. She stood up on her grouchy body, cracking her back as she did so. Kamaji lay on his stomach, eyes closed and huddled to protect himself from the cool air. Guiltily, Chihiro noticed the blanket that lay at her feet and moved to cover Kamaji who grunted in response, uncurling himself a little as warmth spread throughout his body.

_Why didn't Lin wake me? _Chihiro wondered, taking ahold of her backpack in the hopes of changing clothes from the creased, dusty ones she wore now. She moved through the door to get out of the boiler room, greeted by the unappealing smell of grime and detergent as the early shift workers cleaned the baths for later that morning. Chihiro looked through the windows, trying to guess what time it was. The sky was beautiful, in all different shades of orange and blue. Chihiro estimated around 5 in the morning, alarming Chihiro a little. It had already been half a day since she'd arrived - she'd assumed this would be a quick in and out stop yet it seemed she was destined to stay a little longer.

Chihiro followed the hall, her feet bare on the floor boarded path and her arms cold. She couldn't remember where the closest bathroom and after a lap around the first floor, Chihiro pulled the lever down on the elevator to indicate she wanted to go up. Chihiro felt her hair with her fingers which had become knotted and frizzy during her sleep. Frowning, she began pulling strands of her hair, combing the knots out. With out even noticing, she'd made her way to the top floor and the elevator made a small beeping in recognition.

Chihiro moved out, looking around the empty floor with a sense of familiarity. Her eyes met the only door on the entire floor - Yubaba's. Chihiro almost stopped herself - _almost _resisted entering but without so much as knocking, Chihiro entered the room, climbing through the office, decorated with Yubaba's various treasures, to get to Boh's room.

The room had not changed in the slightest - pillows were thrown askewen, toys and bright colours were littered across the room and Boh, the large baby, had grown even larger in her absence. The child lay beneath the pillows as usual with his large leg sticking out from beneath the pillow.

"Boh," Chihiro whispered, moving closer, well aware that the baby had a set of lungs fit for a horn player. The baby squirmed, lifting himself into a sitting position and yawning, wiping his eyes.

"Mumma? Why you wake m-" Boh complained, his voice the familiar and soft voice it always had been. He broke off his sentence, staring directly at Chihiro. "You're not Mumma!"

As if Chihiro had popped a balloon, Boh was screaming and crying, rolling himself on the floor, causing the room to shake.

"Boh! Boh, no!" Chihiro hissed, shaking her hands. "It's me! Sen!"

And just as quickly as the crying had begun, it stopped. Boh lifted himself up once more, staring at Chihiro with wide eyes.

"S-S-Sen?" he sobbed, wiping tears away. "I missed you!" At this, Chihiro felt herself pushed into the baby's bare chest. Chihiro laughed, wrapping her arms around him and looking up.

"You've grown up!" she exclaimed although even more confused about the aging process of the Spirit World. Boh _had _grown but not into a toddler or child, but instead, just larger in size with the sam baby face.

"You've grown up too!" Boh grinned with his large baby teeth. "Would you like to play?"

Chihiro thought for a moment, looking down at herself in disgust of her crinkled clothes but shrugged - Lin had work during the day anyway. Why not spend some time around kids? So Chihiro did, playing various games that Boh taught her before he grew bored.

"You know Boh," Chihiro trailed off, panting from the long game of get-chased-by-the-oversized-baby. "I'm training to be a teacher back home. Would you like me to teach you a game that I play with the kids there?" Boh looked up eagerly, his entire body shaking with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! New game from Sen!"

After several hours, Chihiro and Boh stopped their playing and laughed together. Surprise filled Chihiro as she realised that Yubaba hadn't even visited her son yet. "Where's your mother?" she asked nonchalantly, slightly baffled.

"She goes hunting in the morning," Boh told her, motioning with his hands the act of flying. Curiosity lurked in Chihiro yet she sensed the baby didn't know much about _what _Yubaba was hunting for. Finally, after her stomach growled a little too loudly, Chihiro said her farewells to Boh who grinned and made her promise to com back soon. She curled pinkies with him before leaving, making her way again, to a bathroom.

After asking for directions to a bathroom from a large toad spirit, Chihiro finally found herself stripping to her underwear and spraying herself with deodorant, sighing deeply. The time she had spent with Boh had made her tired - that child had _energy. _Chihiro laughed to herself as she pulled on a pale pink dress with a laced mesh to cover her shoulders. Chihiro shrugged her hair over the dress, reaching for her comb to calm down the matted hair. _Why didn't Lin wake me up? _Chihiro asked herself again, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared at a slightly more refreshed-looking reflection in the mirror. She braided her long hair, pushing the hair out of her face and sighing as she sprouted water onto her face from the tap, irritated.

Finally, she left the bathroom and moved to the elevator to the bottom floor where she hoped to find Lin and possibly breakfast. Kamaji was wide awake and at work when she entered, looking up from his work with a nod.

"Good morning," he greeted, reaching one of his arms out to the drawer above her head.

"Good morning!" Chihiro smiled, placing her backpack down. "What time is it? Has Lin come down yet?"

Kamaji pulled the herbs out of the drawer and turned to her. "It's nine thirty and no, she'll be here any minute now." His voice was calm with an odd tone to it - was he upset with her? No, she didn't think it was that. Was he upset though? Yes. She could tell something was bothering him - his eyes were squinted slightly, as if he was lost in thought, his lips pulled into a firm line.

Chihiro nodded in response, settling herself onto the floor boards and digging into her bag, reaching for her one of her uni books. Lin eventually came down, holding a plate of hot food. She groaned as she moved through the door, thudding her head on the ceiling.

"I hate this place," Lin grumbled, passing the plate up to Kamaji. "Hi Sen!" she said, looking at Chihiro suddenly with an odd smile. "Ready for breakfast?"

Chihiro looked up at Lin, rather confused. "Sure?" The answer came out as a question and Lin laughed, motioning for her to follow her. Together, they made their way through the bathhouse with only a few uncomfortable looks from the spirits. Most of them seemed, at worst, to tolerate Chihiro, some even appeared to like her, offering a smile as they passed each other. Finally, Chihiro and Lin reached what appeared like some type of cafeteria. Chihiro blinked in confusion, looking around the room in disbelief.

"When was this built?" Chihiro asked, admiring the intricately decorated room. The room was mostly red with golden accents, decorated with various streamers and traditional dragon statues. The various kotastus across the room had various spirits sitting at them and laughing: it appeared that this cafe was the only place in the bathhouse that the workers could rest and bond, thanks to Yubaba's odd way of treating her staff.

"A few years ago," Lin shrugged nonchalantly. Chihiro eyed Lin who appeared to be avoiding her gaze.

_There's something going on, _Chihiro realised as they pulled to the back of the short line. Lin passed Chihiro a bowl before reaching for the various foods that lay upon the table. Chihiro watched her friend, pondering what could possibly be serious enough to cause Lin to quieten down. Chihiro followed Lin with her breakfast as Lin shoved a couple of pieces of gold on the table for the chef before they returned to the boiler room.

"Thank you for breakfast Lin," Chihiro smiled appreciatively. Lin grinned, popping a piece of omelette in her mouth and nodding.

"Anything for my little sister," Lin winked, earning a laugh. Chihiro felt the dry silence in the room yet she pushed, having to know.

"Lin, will we be leaving soon?" Lin looked up from her plate, chewing slowly and sighing.

"I suppose we have to." Chihiro bit into a piece of small fish, looking up at Lin who appeared distracted. Kamaji, who had been quietly munching away was also staring at Lin, the same puzzled expression on his face from earlier. They finished their meal in silence before Lin stood up, taking the dishes away.

Lin paused at the door in her crouched position, frowning. "I'll come back in ten minutes - be ready to leave."

Chihiro was ready before Lin had even left - well, physically. Mentally, she didn't want to go. She wanted to remain at Kamaji's side, reading her books and then eventually go home to her loving parents. She didn't want to watch someone be sick, possibly even die. She didn't want to be sad. Yet she felt the tug at her heart, reminding her of why she was here. Love certainly has odd ways of working.

Chihiro looked up at Kamaji as Lin left, who's brown eyes met hers earnestly. "Kamaji, what's wrong with Lin?"

Kamaji seemed taken aback by the question and frowned, cracking his knuckles on each hand. "You aren't ready to know."

Chihiro felt a cold breeze pass through and she froze, staring without blinking. "Is she okay?"

Kamaji said one more word before continuing with his work, turning around. "Physically."

Half an hour and quite a few complaints from Lin later, Chihiro stared up at a large green building, at least three storeys high, intricate Japanese designs bordering the various balconies that lined each floor. Chihiro stared at the entry way with a feeling of fear in her pulpitating heart.

"What is this?" Chihiro asked Lin who stared up at the building with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It's supposed to be a haven," Lin whispered, venom in her voice. "For both spirits," she paused, her voice waning. "And lost humans."

Chihiro felt the familiar tug on her heart and swallowed the lump that had risen her throat. Lin moved forward, acting as an invitation for Chihiro to follow. Lin guided her around the building with ease, seemingly as familiar with the building as she was with the bathhouse. Lin lead them towards a small elevator, much more modern than the creaky one at the bathhouse and pulled the small lever down, tapping her foot as she waited for it to arrive. Finally, the two stood on the top floor, outside the door.

Lin nodded at Chihiro. "Can you make your way home? I have to go to work."

Chihiro stared at Lin, frowning in confusion. "Aren't you staying?"

Lin's dark eyes moved from the door to Chihiro and she gave a halfhearted smile. "Nah. Have fun, you little dope."

Chihiro smiled at the familiar nickname, waiting for Lin leave the elevator before returning her gaze to the door. She mustered up all the courage she could, her hand outreached to knock on the door. _Time to see Haku... _as soon as the thought passed, she felt herself being embraced, large arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

Chihiro struggled against the hold, confusion blatant against her soft features. "Haku?" Instantly, the figure moved back so that Chihiro could see him and man smiled.

"Not quite." Chihiro felt her breath get caught in her throat: in front of her stood a rather attractive man with broad shoulders and a very well muscled body. _He looks like a body builder, _Chihiro thought to herself, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. He had blonde hair that rested a little below his chin and latte-coloured eyes, a light brown that reminded her of her own. He had a few freckles spotted across his face and a mischievous grin that didn't seem to leave his face.

Chihiro took a few steps back, her eyes widening. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, bowing to his hip. "I'm Yori Taichi. You may call me Tai." He paused, his eyes running over Chihiro. "You must have Chihiro, yes? I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life."

Chihiro bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, Tai-san." The boy laughed, pulling her head up with his hand. His fingers were gentle on her face but she felt the strength immediately.

"Please, no need for titles. You really are cute," he laughed, petting her head. Chihiro was both endeared and conflicted by the man as he ruffled around her hair. Settling her braid with one hand and swatting him with the other, Chihiro laughed. She trusted this man immediately - she felt it immediately as a smile rose on her face to meet his.

"I am Haku's best friend," Tai explained as he slunk his arm into hers, leading her away from the frightening door to one of the many balconies. "Although he won't admit it." Tai chuckled. Chihiro couldn't help but stare up at the man - easily 6'4 or 6'5 to her measly 5'6, and wonder how on earth such a masculine looking man had such a child-like, amusing personality.

Chihiro was led outside of glass doors to the balcony where she felt her breath cut short. In front of her stood what felt like the entirety of the Spirit World - she could see the bathhouse, the river, even the 'abandoned' restaurants. Naively, she had believed the Spirit World was just a part of her own planet, just a simple add on, taking up the space of a mere country.

But the Spirit World continued on for miles and miles. Chihiro could see no ocean to divide the Spirit World - _how far did this world go on?_

Tai looked at her with humoured eyes, a small smile on his face. "It's a big world." Chihiro nodded in agreement, her eyes trailing over the various buildings, temples and forests she noticed in the distance.

Tai was silent, allowing Chihiro to take in the view as his thoughts ran mad. How would Haku react when she saw her? After the years he'd spent moving on, making a life for himself, even his time spent with Lin... How would Haku take it? But worst yet, how would Chihiro take it? How would she take Haku dying before her? He couldn't help it - he worried for the frail human with the bright eyes and small smile. It was who he was.

"Can I see him?" Chihiro whispered, her eyes still searching the land. Tai watched her for a moment and finally, rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing.

"Of course."

The two moved back to the door and Chihiro smiled up at him. "Thank you for showing me the balcony. It's beautiful." Tai grinned, nodding before Chihiro opened the door. "I'd like to go in by myself if that's okay?"

Tai paused this time, his grin falling. She shouldn't be by herself - not because Haku was dangerous but because he was _broken. _His body, his face, his voice... even his personality were broken. Fragments of they were once. But Tai watched the sure headed woman, watched as she played around with the ends of her long braid in anxious wait. Finally, he nodded. "I'll be right out here, okay?" She smiled, leaving Tai to wonder how the tiny human would cope with the boy inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello! I really super duper wanted to have Chihiro and Haku meet in this chapter but I added a bit of plot development with Lin (you guys will find out soon...) and the chapter just got super long. I gave you a _little _snippet of what's wrong with Haku but you'll have to convince me to update! Thank you to all those who have followed and favourited, your loveliness is... lovely? Big shout out to the reviewers - you make me want to update! Please review - I'm super excited to give you the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

When Chihiro was a child, she had never owned a pet dog or cat like most children her age. Instead, she'd owned pet insects, fish and birds. Pets that would fly or swim away; pets that were replaceable so that she didn't have to be sad when they left. But like all children, Chihiro had had a favourite. A little white bird with light green puffs of fur on it's head and legs. It had been a tiny little thing, perhaps a canary or finch and it had visited Chihiro every day for nearly a week, whistling into Chihiro's bedroom as she woke and perching on the clothes line out back.

Chihiro had loved her temporary pet - six year old Chihiro had ranted and raved about how beautiful her new pet was to her school friends, bragging about how he'd sing to her to wake up and try and fly in the window whenever her mother cooked. She loved her pet with all of heart. But perhaps she bragged too much or held too tightly onto the idea of her pet. Perhaps she was simply happy to _have _a pet because when she came home after school, her bird lay unmoving on the grass out back, feet up and not breathing.

This is kind of how Chihiro felt as she closed the door behind her, entering Haku's resting room. She felt like she'd come home to her bird on that sad day - he lay in his bed, the sheets tugged to his chin, almost seemingly unmoving. He barely breathed and his beautiful face was pale. Chihiro sat on the seat beside his bed, her heart feeling heavy.

Chihiro recalled flying on Haku's back, holding onto his horns and staring down at the flightless. She recalled those brief moments of infinity, feeling like nothing could break her. Like nothing could break him. Yet she sat there, just a metre away and stared. This was not Haku - Haku had been strong and a leader. He'd been fearless, a hero with no kryptonite. Except illness. How could you possibly beat a villain you couldn't see?

Haku stirred, coughing as he struggled to breathe. Chihiro watched his chest rise and fall shallowly, feeling as if she had been dropped into a pit of lava as she watched him suffer. The stillness in the room became too comfortable and as if sensing it, Haku flung his sheets off of him, his body spasming as he tried to sit up, his entire body shaking. He hadn't noticed her: hadn't noticed the girl he'd fawned over less than ten years ago. Chihiro stared at Haku however, her mind reeling. Even sick, her heart did somersaults as she admired his handsome features.

His face - even in the bright light extracted from the window-filled room and despite his gaunt, pale face - was _beautiful. _No boy she had ever found attractive could even begin to rival with the beauty she saw before her. His face had lost its childlike roundness, his jaw bones becoming more prominent. And his hair, the hair she had imagined for so many years before ridding the world from her life, was still as beautiful as ever. Longer than before, the seaweed-like hair made Chihiro's heart plumett, the memory of its silky texture still hidden inside her mind. The feeling of nostalgia and longing filled Chihiro as she stared at Haku, heart racing.

And finally, he turned towards her as if he sensed her. Chihiro stared into his lifeless eyes, feeling her palms begin to sweat. What did he see? Did he recognise her even? His expression was so dull and... upset. Chihiro waited for some type of emotion to come onto his face - any emotion. And finally, after what must have been at least ten minutes of absolute silence, he parted his lips, unsure.

"Chihiro?" he whispered, his deep voice reflecting on his illness as he croaked out her name.

"Haku," she breathed, relief pouring out of her. He remembered and perhaps best of all, the lifelessness of his face was slightly faded, replaced with odd emotions that Chihiro couldn't read. She moved closer to the bed, leaving her chair to be within touching distance of him.

"You... you've grown up," he frowned slightly, tilting his head to take in her full body and from Chihiro could tell, not unhappy with his find. "You... you're beautiful... S-S-Sen." Chihiro had been holding eye contact with Haku but then... suddenly, she wasn't. He started coughing into his hands, his entire body tensed. And the coughing continued, his face turning slightly flushed. When he finally broke off air, he met her eyes, begging her to look away.

But she couldn't - it was like watching a train wreck. Blood smeared across his lips and began trickling down his nose. His hands were covered in blood also but with it, was a discoloured black discharge.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried out, looking around for paper towel or tissues or _anything _to wipe the fearful look off of Haku's face. Thankfully, the hospital-like room was well equipped and Chihiro swatted the paper towel under the tap in a small bathroom within the room. She began wiping him as he struggled to stop coughing, his breathing heavy, nearly panting.

"Please don't," he croaked, moving away with so little strength that Chihiro wanted to cry. She continued wiping his hands and arms and then his face. She found that amongst the blood, she was wiping away tears. What could she say? How do you comfort the strongest person you know? He was _broken - _he'd been born and raised to be strong and independent. And now he had to be babied as he lay dying. Chihiro felt unsure as to whether cleaning the blood off of him was helping him or breaking him more.

She finished dabbing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his weak body to rest on her hip where his tears stained her dress. Chihiro herself wanted to cry - she wanted to bawl herself up and be comforted by Haku but she knew he needed her. Watching him like this rivaled on a family member dying. She could _feel_ her heart breaking.

Suddenly she realised why Tai had brought her here. Not for her sake - not because she would have wanted to come. But because Haku needed her, in every sense of the term. After a few moments, Haku wrapped her arms around her waist so that they were closer, his tears turning into quiet sobs. "I don't want to die," he whispered into her hip, almost inaudible.

_"Wake up, birdy! Wake up! Please, won't you wake up, little bird?"_ Chihiro had cried into the tiny bird's chest as she'd found him on that sad day. And there she was, holding her dragon and wondering how she could save him from the same fate.

Chihiro took her time letting go of Haku after his tears stopped, rubbing his neck with her fingertips as she had longed to do for so long. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing him in before she finally had to let him go. He stared up at her with tired red eyes, his body still shaking slightly. He took hold of Chihiro's hand gently, with as much strength as Chihiro had in her little finger, and squeezed, pleading with her.

"Would you please leave?" he asked, his once beautiful voice slightly muffled. Chihiro stepped back, hurt and irritation welling up within her.

"Why?"

Haku's answer was short and brutal. "I don't want to see you."

She gaped, her mouth hanging open. Had she not just comforted him? Had he not just cried to her? She slowly nodded her head before leaving the room, trying her best not to look back to watch the sick boy stare after her.

* * *

><p>Chihiro closed the door behind her, feeling a little lost for thoughts. She had left her home - left her <em>degree <em>- to say goodbye to someone who so clearly didn't want her there. _I'm going home. _Chihiro realised, oblivious to Tai standing beside her, waiting for her to speak as she moved towards the waiting elevator.

"Chihiro?" Tai called after her. "Where are you going? What happened?" Chihiro did not stop but did allow Tai to follow her, holding the elevator as he joined her.

"He told me to leave." Tai raised an eyebrow, his face knotted with uncertainty and confusion.

"But he asked for you so many times, I just thought he'd want you-"

"Evidently not, Tai-san." Chihiro broke him off, her voice more sad than angry.

But Tai was not so certain - he had been friends with Haku since he had left the bathhouse and since then, there'd only ever _truly _been one girl on Haku's mind. He'd talked about her often and with such love. Even with his situation at the bathhouse, never had Haku's eyes strayed from his only true love in the world - even if Haku believed he had moved on.

"Please," Tai suddenly said as the elevator reached the ground floor, taking her hands in his as she stepped out of the elevator. They were large and strong and hot, exceeding any natural temperature for a human. Chihiro's cheeks flushed at the intimacy.

"Please stay. Let me just talk to him. It's my fault you're here and I wouldn't want a fine lady like yourself to have come here for nothing. Let me talk to him. He needs you, he really, truly does."

Chihiro had thought so for a brief moment also. She scoffed under her breath. Without so much as another word, Chihiro watched Tai take the elevator back up, her mind a muddle of thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sending her away? All those years of being an absolute <em>ass <em>because you missed her so I get her for you and you _send her away_?" Tai had been ranting for what must've been at least half an hour, pacing back and forth in the large room. Haku sat upright on his bed, holding his head in his palms, massaging his temples. "And you do it so cruelly! Not, 'sorry Chihiro, I'm tired. Can you come back later?' but you straight out 'leave!' Are you all there in the head, Haku? Are you trying to hurt her again? I saw how she stared at the door for so long. She was _afraid _of going in to see you. You hurt her. Why shouldn't she be? Yet she still goes out of her way to help you and your fucking," he paused, throwing something large and heavy across the room. "Disease and you just shove her off like a lost puppy."

Tai moved towards the bed, grasping the metal frame at the back of the bed. "This building, Haku? You built it for _her. _Not for Lin or yourself like you tried to tell me. You built it for Chihiro. Whether you like it or not, she is here and you're trying to send her away without even a good bye for the time you have left." Haku looked up from the sheets, eyes ablaze.

"Are you so naive that you honestly think I am not aware of my actions, Yori? I am aware I was cruel. I am _aware_ that I was brash. But I am also aware that I am dying and she can't stay. I can't let her watch me die." Haku shook his head slightly, lowering his eyes.

"You're worried about your _pride? _Haku, she washed your blood off of you. Heck, I've cleaned up a whole lot worse off of you. Don't hide yourself from her, Haku. You need her." But Kohaku shook his head again, his hair violently clinging to his sweaty face.

"I don't want to hurt her," he whispered slowly, his lips pulling into a tight line. Tai stared at his friend, unsure how to answer.

"I don't think you have a choice, Kohaku," Tai muttered, petting his friend's shoulders before leaving the room where the sick boy leaned into his knees and sighed.

* * *

><p>Chihiro stared at the pages of her book, not really processing any information. It had been hours since she'd settled into the corner of the room, leaning onto the glass window. Her stomach growled in protest as the sun began to go down but Chihiro remained silent, her thoughts running rampant.<p>

The image of Haku with his thin face and blood stained lips haunted her mind as she stared at the thin print on her book. She didn't care if he sent her away - okay, she did but she would be able to handle it if he was healthy. She just wanted him to look the same as he had so long ago with his fair skin and healthily looking face. Chihiro had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the lowering of the elevator once more. She'd wondered where on earth Tai had gone off too but figured that he was simply caring for Haku. Why hadn't she left yet? She didn't know. She couldn't decide whether to leave without a peep or to say goodbye to Tai who in just the few hours of knowing him, had become someone she liked. Anyone who could sacrifice their life for somebody else's is a friend worth having.

As if sensing her thoughts, a hand rested upon her shoulder and she looked up, trying to see through the bright light that shielded her, expecting to see a cheesy grin and blonde hair. But even in the white light, she recognised that fern coloured hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered slowly, out of breath as he lowered himself to her shakily. He half collapsed, half flopped beside her and instantly, she held out her arms to shorten his fall, bringing him down slowly. "I don't want you to leave." He confessed, leaning his head against the window beside hers. His eyes looked tired and the bags under them were notable. "Please stay."

Chihiro was unsure, chewing on her lip as he watched her struggle with her thoughts. He hadn't wanted her there before - why now? Answering for her, Chihiro's stomach rumbled and Haku raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some lunch?" Chihiro met his green eyes at that moment, still slightly red from his momentary weakness, and felt her lips tugging into a smile. She nodded slowly.

"In a little bit." She watched his heaving body, the trip from his bedroom to the elevator to her had made him short of breath. He nodded, breathing through his mouth to catch his breath. It was comfortable, this silence between them, as it always had been. She watched his relaxed stance beside her, dressed in a loose pair of sweats and a polo shirt, much unlike his old traditional outfits. She presumed this was due to not being forced to be Yubaba's apprentice as well as guidance from the well dressed Taichi.

"What are you reading?' Haku asked, breaking the silence as he gazed down at her lap. Chihiro held up the front cover, labelled 'A Guide to the Art of Children' and Haku scoffed, laughing. "Are you planning to have children soon, Chihiro?"

Was that a bit of concern in his voice? Chihiro laughed with him, more at the idea of Chihiro with kids than anything else. "No, I'm studying to be a primary school teacher." Haku looked up at her, a sense of amazement across his features.

"That would suit you," he whispered, his face suddenly pale and blank; sad. Chihiro averted her gaze, nodding.

"I enjoy it." The conversation grew short. Chihiro felt she could almost _feel _Haku's thoughts. Life goes on, whether you're in it or not.

The two were more or less silent until Chihiro's stomach gargled again and the two laughed. Helping Haku up who had to push his weight on her to stand, the two moved towards the kitchen slowly. Haku's pace was snail-like, heaving at the physical torture it was to move. In the five or so minutes it took to walk from one room to the other, Chihiro could see how bad his illness was. Lin had not been exaggerating: he had been suffering a long, awful time. Haku clung to Chihiro's shoulders to move. She could feel how upset that made him, having to rely on her. It was an infinite loop of both wanting to look after each other but only one having the capability to do so and only one needing help.

Finally, they made it to a large room with various kitchen utensil strewn throughout the room. The mostly white room - it looked half done with red paint covering a part of a wall but left unfinished - had a very homely feeling about it, resembling the cafeteria at the bathhouse quite a lot with the several kotatsus and an almost-cafeteria.

Haku pulled her behind the heated stands for obvious reasons - they were empty and turned off. "This was going to be a place for healing," Haku murmured as he pulled out several ingredients from various spots in the room, having to rest every so often, leaning heavily on the counters.

Chihiro could see his dreams for this building - he wanted a place for people like _him. _Lost, homeless spirits and humans to match. Humans like her. She watched him from the corner of her eye and sighed. If only he hadn't gotten sick...

After a few minutes, Haku commented that he felt dizzy. Leading him to a seat, Chihiro left the sick dragon boy so she could finish cooking their meal, watching as he heaved into the table of the kotastu, sweat visibly dripping off of him. Shortly after, Chihiro returned with two bowls of food and the two ate in near silence. Haku would try not to stare but would sneak a peek when she wasn't looking while Chihiro was blatant about her staring, watching for any signs of him about to collapse.

"This is better than when I make it," Haku complimented, taking a small spoon full of the prepared rice dish. As sick as he was, Haku couldn't stomach much but tried to swallow at least a few spoonfuls for Chihiro's sake. She laughed, music to Haku's ears and bowed her head.

"I doubt that but thank you very much." Haku watched her as she ate her meal for a moment, his thoughts conflicted. He wanted to love her. So much did he want to just cradle her and tell her he loved her and for them to stay together forever. On the other hand, he could see her a year from now beside his grave. He couldn't get that image out of his head.

"How's working with kids?" Haku broke off his thoughts, offering a conversation starter. That was all it took - for Haku to bring up kids. Suddenly, Chihiro's face was alight and she swallowed her mouthful of food and licked her lips before continuing.

"It's so good! I love them! I had prac for a couple of weeks and got to teach a class and they were absolute angels. I think you would have like Keiya, he has a little spark in him..." Chihiro's banter continued on but Haku just stared with an awestruck smile on his face. He hadn't heard passion in so long. Spirits simply lost their drive when they came to the Spirit World but when Chihiro talked so fondly of her class, he could see the fire in her. She loved it.

_I love her,_ Haku thought to himself, taking another small mouthful of food. _No matter what happened... or what happens. I love her. I truly do._

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I wasn't sure whether to end it there or to get some actual plot happening but this chapter just sort of wrote itself after a long few days of writer's block. I hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to reveal more about Haku's illness next chapter as well as some... drama, shall we say? Hehe. Thank you to my kind reviewers, please continue to review so I know you're interested and let me know how you feel! Do you like Tai? Are you angry at Haku? Do you want to see something happen between Haku and Chihiro? Let me know, I might just slip it in somewhere... x


End file.
